


Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!character x female!readerfemale!ships/pairings x female!reader•Sabrina Spellman•Rosalind Walker•Susie Putnam•Prudence•Agatha•Dorcas•Mary Wardwell/Madam Satan•Hilda Spellman•Zelda Spellman•Ships•Sabrina x Prudence•Zelda x Madam Satan•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. zs: first "i love you" [hc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda x reader
> 
> request: "Zelda Spellman for the headcanon prompts, 12, 14, 16, and 25? ❤️" - anon

12) The first time they say 'I love you'

the first time zelda said "i love you" was when she woke up next to you one morning. you had spent the night and she had woken up before you and was musing to herself at how beautiful you looked and how she felt about you. you were just starting to stir when you heard her say "i love you" and without a second thought, you said it back.

 


	2. zs: jealousy [hc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda x reader
> 
> request: "Zelda Spellman for the headcanon prompts, 12, 14, 16, and 25? ❤️" - anon

14) Jealousy

when zelda gets jealous, she'll stare daggers at whoever's talking to you. she's got a bit of a mean streak to her if the staring doesn't work. but the second you address her jealousy in the privacy of your bedroom, she's sorry and soft and gentle. she gets jealous because sometimes her insecurities get the best of her and all she wants is your attention and affection.

 


	3. zs: moving in together [hc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda x reader
> 
> request: "Zelda Spellman for the headcanon prompts, 12, 14, 16, and 25? ❤️" - anon

16) Moving In Together

when you took the next step in your relationship to cohabitate, you moving in with her. moving day was a bit stressful but overall it was kinda fun. unpacking was something domestic that you loved doing together and although she wouldn't admit it, she adores the domestic bliss that accompanied your move.

 


	4. zs: rough sex [hc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda x reader
> 
> request: "Zelda Spellman for the headcanon prompts, 12, 14, 16, and 25? ❤️" - anon

25) Rough Sex

zelda spellman is a bottom. she loves being at your mercy, under your control. zelda loves to be whipped and spanked and tied up. she thrives off of two things, your praise and your punishments. she knows exactly which buttons to push, which outfits to wear, and what to say to get the response she wants.


End file.
